


Odds and Evens

by Misanagi



Series: Masterminds [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys chose their codenames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds and Evens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



"Codenames?" Wufei asked. The tone of his voice clearly stated that he wasn't so convinced.

Heero nodded. "Codenames are practical."

"Yeah!" Duo took one of the radios on his hand and brought it closer to his lips. "BlackHawk here. Come in SerpentDust."

The other four gave him a blank look.

"BlackHawk?" asked Quatre, trying not to sound too amused.

"I refuse to be SerptentDust," Trowa said.

Duo put the radio down and sighed. "You have a better idea circus boy?"

"No," Trowa replied. "But I refuse to be circus boy."

There was a long silence.

"We'll use numbers. One through five," Heero suggested.

"That's certainly better than SerpentDust." Wufei rolled his eyes at Duo.

"Bite me, Chang!" Duo poked his tongue out at Wufei and then picked the radio again. "One here, come in Three…" He frowned. "That's boring."

"What about Zero One?" wondered Quatre. "Zero One calling Zero Three… doesn't that sound better."

There were three nods and one "Hell, yeah," from Duo.

"How do we decide the numbers?" asked Quatre.

"I refuse to be an even number," said Trowa. "What? I like odd ones better."

"Uh huh," Duo patted him on the back. "Odd being the key word…"

"Let's just put the numbers in a hat," suggested Wufei.

"None of us wears hats," Heero pointed out.

"It's an expression, kind of." Duo shook his head. "How did I end up friends with the weirdest guys in the school?"

"So says BlackHawk," Wufei commented.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head," Duo said, defending himself.

"It's a weird head," said Trowa.

"Here," Quatre interrupted, showing them the five small paper balls he was holding in his hand. "Pick one."

"Zero Five," Wufei read. "Why do I get the last?"

"Zero Two!" Duo beamed. "I was hoping to get that, or Zero One."

"I got Zero One," said Heero, and then put the small piece of paper in his pocket.

Trowa read his paper and smirked. "Zero Three."

"That leaves me with Zero Four." Quatre played with his piece of paper.

Duo put his arm around Quatre's shoulders and grinned. "This fits perfectly. They are the odd ones, while we are even."

Quatre laughed, Wufei rolled his eyes, Heero glared and Trowa shrugged.

"Yeah," Duo said. "Definitely a weird lot."


End file.
